All Dogs Go To Hell
by DJCJ-07
Summary: In the 70s during the time the Umbrella Training Facility was still around, a young trainee crosses paths with Wesker and Birkin, and eventually they start to show their true colors. I got soooo bored, you guys. Let's see how this turns out!
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to start something new to get back into the swing of school. I'll also be showing a little bit of the brighter side of Wesker in the beginning. So, enjoy! (I did)**

* * *

><p>"Kendra Matthews."<p>

"Present, sir." The young trainee studied Marcus' face; he was obviously over worked. Sunken eyes, dark circles, the "Yes, I will bite if you come close enough" look on his face. The whole deal.

Marcus continued, "Albert Wesker." as he stood, the blonde(ish) next to him stuck his foot out.

Wesker stumbled, but recovered quite well, "Present, sir."

"William Birkin." the one that put his foot out smiled as he stood, "Present, sir."

He called out more names, none of them which Kendra really took note of, except for the girls she was to room with. Olivia Johnson, and a couple more that she didn't get because she was trying to figure out Birkin. _He looks like he's only fifteen…that's amazing…_

Kendra had just turned eighteen, and wasn't quite sure why she was even there. Yes, she skipped way too many grades in school, and her parents were filthy rich with close ties to Umbrella, but she didn't really care about Umbrella.

_Guess I was the perfect prototype for one of their employees._ She thought as soon as she'd entered the training facility. Unlike Kendra, Wesker and Birkin seemed serious about this.

* * *

><p>After the first couple of days, none of the trainees really saw Marcus a lot, considering the fact that he was supposed to be teaching them. Spencer was mostly around instead.<p>

After a brutal day, Kendra got a call from a friend - who was, of course super close to Umbrella - she'd said she was having a "little" party. Kendra figured that there would obviously be tons of people there. Which was no biggie…if they were regular people…and these weren't regular people. Her parents could be there, or maybe even someone from the Training Facility. Regardless, she agreed to go. Assuming she could sneak out for a night.

The place was starting to take a toll on her sanity, anyways.

* * *

><p>"How's everything going so far, sweetheart?" was the first thing Kendra's father said to her when she arrived.<p>

_I want to kill myself, how about you?_

"Good," she lied "The whole place has a really weird feeling to it, though."

"Oh, you'll get use to it."

"Yeah… Well, I gotta go. I'll talk you later."

She was happy to get away from him, and decided to find Angela - the friend who invited her to this hell - to get something else on her mind.

"Kendra!?" she heard someone scream from the back and turned around to see Angela psychotically waving at her.

"Hey, I haven't see you in a long time."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Inviting your parents. Well, your dad was the only one that came. Your mom was busy."

"Thank god… Anyways, It's fine as long as he keeps his distance. I don't want to deal with people tonight."

"I know the feeling…"

"Can you do me a favor real quick?" she nodded her head to the bar and gave Angela a hopeful look.

"Fine. Just one."

When Angela returned and gave Kendra her drink, she asked the most dreaded question, "How are the guys treating you?" Every time she saw this woman, she'd try and set her up with someone. She was sick of it.

"Actually, I came here with someone."

"Really?"

"I'll be right back."

Kendra disappeared into the crowd for a minute, pulled out somebody, and while they were walking to Angela, she leaned over to the scared looking guy, "I know this is weird and I'm a complete stranger, but could you be my fake boyfriend for five minutes?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Angela was in front of them. Kendra smiled as they talked, and felt relieved that he didn't freak out.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Angela averted her attention away from him, "See you around, K." As soon as she left, Kendra turned to him, "Thanks, you just saved my life there. Oh, I didn't get your name. I'm Kendra Matthews."

_I've heard that name before... Where, though? I don't have anything else to do…I'll bite._ He thought as he outstretched his hand to her, "Please, call me Wesker."

_Huh? I've heard that before. Oh, he's that guy that was with that other guy at the Training Facility! The one who got tripped up. Or is he the one who tripped someone? Whatever._

"Really? That sounds familiar. Are you by any chance a trainee?"

"I happen to be. You also?"

_I was right. Hey, maybe this whole forced-into-being-an-Umbrella-scientist thing won't be so bad. After all, this guy looks…promising. Or something._ Kendra thought as she snuck a 'Well, I really don't want to be here, but y'know what? I'm thinking about staying for a little while so we can talk' smile and nodded her head.

Just when he was about to say something back, a guy came up from behind him and slung his arm around Wesker's shoulders and started slurring something fierce. Kendra looked around for a while before Slurring Guy noticed her, "Hi. I'm William...uh, William..."

"Birkin." Wesker reminded him.

"Right! Birkin. William Birkin."

_Okay, that's the one that tripped him. Note to self: never mention that's how I remember them both._

Wesker shook him off of his shoulders, "He's been frustrated with his work, and I'm assuming that instead of sitting in the lab all day, he decided to take up drinking. Illegally, I regret to add."

She resisted a little laugh as she held her drink behind her back. _Me too, only I don't really have a logical reason to..._

"I barely got out tonight, so I think I should be heading back by now." Since it was the only drink she would have, Kendra didn't mind taking the last sips in front of him. "I suggest the same for you and your...friend here, too." she smiled at him as she walked away.

"Who's that?!" Birkin barely said before he passed out right then and there.

_How am I going to get both this fool and myself back?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually didn't quit after the first chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

* * *

><p>When Kendra returned safely (it was easier sneaking in than out) Olivia was still awake and she looked worried.<p>

"Oh, my God. There you are!"

"I was going to tell you before I left, but...I didn't know if I could trust you. Sorry."

Kendra wasn't quite sure why she assumed she couldn't trust Olivia; they'd become good friends over the weeks.

"Well, you're back, so it doesn't matter now. Tell me."

"Fine." she told Olivia about the night, but tried to hide her excitement so she didn't get any ideas.

"They were both actually out? Like, not in a lab? Wow."

"It was an Umbrella thing."

"I can understand you being there, but why Wesker and Birkin? They're just trainees like the rest of us."

"Hell, I don't know... I just need to get some sleep, though."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, the two were walking down the hall.<p>

Kendra was submerged in her documents and wasn't aware that she'd been trying to talk to her.

"Did you hear me?" Olivia stopped walking and waved a hand in Kendra's face. "What happened to you not caring about this?" she said, referring to the stack of papers in both of their hands.

"I guess I might as well. I'm not going to get out of this any time soon, so I figured why not."

"Good attitude."

Just around the corner, Wesker and Birkin were making their way to Spencer.

"She looks familiar..." Birkin said, gesturing towards one of the two girls talking at the end of the long hallway.

"Yes, she was the one that was at the party. You interrupted us...completely and on an embarrassing level of intoxicated."

"Sorry. Wait...interrupted you two during what?"

"Talking." With that, he returned to sorting out all of the papers in his hand.

He may have heard Birkin say something before the misstep. Wesker and Kendra collided in what we like to call awkwardness, and papers went flying in the air and onto the floor.

Kendra responded with one word. "Shit!"

"Language, missy. Here, I'll help you." Olivia said playfully, despite the situation.

"I still have all the important ones. I am so sorry..." Kendra apologized. The whole time she hadn't even looked up, and when she did, she recognized both of them automatically. "Oh, Wesker. And um...William."

"Nice to finally meet you...sober... Y'know, Al here wouldn't stop talking-" William said.

"I wasn't paying attention-" Wesker started.

"Really, it's fine. But, I think I have some of your papers."

They finally got everything sorted out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you call me that in front of people?"

"Call you what?" Birkin said dismissively.

"Al. Damn Marcus and Spencer...how do you even know about that?"

"The same way you know they call me Will."

They both shuddered.

* * *

><p>Kendra sighed, "Wow."<p>

"That was weird." Olivia finished her friend's sentence.

"I knew something like that would happen. I was waiting for it, I just expected it to be more..."

"Like how you expected it?"

"Mh-hm. No words for it, really. He seems a little strange to me, but at the same time, so..."

"Can't help you there, sorry."

"Strange in a good way, a really good way."

"You think so?" Olivia made a face, "Wait. Which one are we talking about?"

"Wesker."

"Just making sure we're on the same page."

"Just remind me to not keep my eyes on all my papers while I'm walking next time."

* * *

><p>"I give up." Olivia said as she slumped back down on one of the library's couches next to Kendra.<p>

"What are we looking for, again?" she mumbled, staring at the ground.

"_I'm_ looking for a book, obviously."

"Oh, yeah. That's right, sorry."

Olivia sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tired. Bored. You're the only person I can talk to in this...place."

"What about those two?"

Kendra looked over at Wesker and Birkin across the room, surrounded by other trainees. They were undoubtedly arguing about something, probably about who's IQ is higher. She laughed a little, "Yeah, right."

"Okay...sure."

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing. And I've seen you guys talking."

"Once." Kendra slumped further into the couch, displaying one of her first acts of bad posture.

"You must really not feel well..."

"You think? I feel like all the months here have been full of sighs." she looked over at the papers she promised herself she'd do while they were in the library, and finally picked them up as Olivia searched like a madman for that book.

Kendra finished most of her papers, and while looking through the rest she saw a letter from Marcus. It was addressed to someone else. The name at the beginning was Al. Al? Oh! That's Wesker...I remember William called him that once. She held in a laugh and continued reading the letter.

She skimmed enough of it to be confused about what he was talking about. There was something about leeches, and the virus.

_What? Leeches? His babies? That's weird...and nasty... Hell, I didn't even know Marcus communicated with any other people besides Spencer. _She considered showing it to Olivia. She did.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It got mixed up in my stuff yesterday. So, what do you make of it?"

A look of realization showed up on Olivia's face, "Is Marcus injecting these...what was it...oh, leeches with the virus?"

"That's what I thought. But why would he tell Wesker?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're just close or something. But what if the leeches got loose?"

Kendra had trouble sleeping that night just because of that.

Over the next couple of weeks Kendra began talking to Wesker more and more to see if she could get an answer out of him about Marcus. It was time for plan B. She wrote a note saying they needed to talk on the note from Marcus and returned it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm kinda stuck on this now...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the two were back in the library looking for the SAME book. Kendra didn't notice Wesker in the room until he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "How did you find this?" he asked, holding up the note.

"The day after we ran into each other in the hallway, I found it in my papers. What's Marcus doing? Is this why he's never around?"

"We can't talk here."

"Hold on." she said, walking back over to Olivia, "Hey, I gotta go."

"What?"

"I'll see you later, okay?" Before Olivia could say anything, they were out the door.

Wesker? Well hopefully they get some alone time. Maybe Kendra will finally calm down... she thought as she turned back to the shelves.

* * *

><p><em>This is exactly what I was afraid of. Her existence was never problematic until now, but they'll want her disposed of since she's found out…<em> Wesker thought as they walked down the halls.

They reached the end of the hallways and he looked around frantically before opening a door next to one of the bathrooms and gestured for Kendra to enter.

"Janitor's closet?"

"No cameras."

She gave him a questioning look before finally walking in.

Wesker let out a frustrated sigh and thought for a minute before finally coming up with something reasonable to say, "I suggest you investigate this no further."

"What?" Kendra almost pleaded for an answer, but decided not to. Instead she came up with, "Fuck, at least this will give me an excuse to move back home. I'll tell my parents I can't focus on my work because everyone here is too sketchy and it freaks me out. Yep. Sounds about right…"

She tried to top it off with a cruel look, but couldn't make it happen._ God, he really is cute._

Kendra was just about to leave when Wesker spoke up, "You know…such colorful language doesn't quite suit a lady like yourself."

She tried to make it look as if she didn't care, but in reality she was blushing. She looked up at the ceiling,_ Who are you kidding? You've got two years on this guy, Kendra! You should have him by the balls by now (not literally of course, but whatever)!_

"Does it not?" she asked, accidentally mocking him when she pulled out her 'secret flask' and took a couple (huge) swigs."Might as well. No cameras." she continued.

He could only smirk back at her. _Seems William would get along with her well. But at least he has a reason- Actually, not quite..._

"So, you're just going to let me walk around with all this information that doesn't really need explaining to understand? What if it somehow got out? Not through me of course…but, y'know…" Kendra cut off her sentence when she began to drink from her flask again.

"Who else did you tell?!"

"That's classified. But I promise she's really good at keeping secrets." she began walking out, but turned back around for a second once she reached the other side of the doorway, "As for me…"

_I hope he knows I'm completely screwing with him._ Kendra thought as she laughed and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Olivia asked when Kendra returned. "Why do you have- …have you been drinking again?" she asked when she saw the flask Kendra was holding. She hadn't put it up since she walked out of the janitor's closet.<p>

"Shhh. Where's m-my bed?" Kendra barely muttered.

It was a long way to their room, so she'd had enough time to get drunk.

* * *

><p><strong> I feel like this whole chapter just consisted of completely usless dialogue (oops). And I realize this is SOOOOO SHORT, but I figured I needed to put something on here before I completely forgot about this. Because, honestly, it has totally happened before... Also, it might be a while before I put another chapter up for this, and Corruption, too. My brain hasn't been working very well lately. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've finally figured it out! Now, I'm not sure if this is going turn out as short as I think it is... ****Anyways! Here's a little something to keep you with me! (Emphasis on little)**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stop drinking now?" Olivia asked as she sat next to Kendra's bed in the sickbay.<p>

Turns out her drinking situation had gotten out of control. As if she cared.

"Probably not."

"I don't mean to interrupt..." Wesker said as he walked into the room.

A "I'm trying not to grin right now" smile appeared on Kendra's face. They'd become closer, so seeing each other wasn't as dreaded as before. After all, it's not like he could just ignore her.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Olivia said as she exited the room.

"So...is your little habit through?" he asked when Olivia left.

"I wish you people would stop asking me that. I can't just fucking...quit!"

Once Wesker finally got her calmed down from another "I Can't Quit" rampage, he sighed and decided to finally tell her about the trip.

"Kendra, I'm not sure if you've acquired any knowledge of the upcoming trip, but William and I will be heading to Russia -with other trainees, of course- for several weeks."

She played with the IVs for a while before finally answering, "Who else is going?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Well, make sure I'm on the list."

Knowing the true nature of the trip, Wesker honestly wanted to avoid her determination, which he knew she would use, to go.

"I'll see what I can do." he lied.

"Does this have anything to do with...y'know...our little secret?"

_Secret? _It took him a minute to get what she was referring to. He hadn't slept in days because Marcus had been driving him crazy with errands. From researching what Marcus liked to call "break-throughs" -which were actually the same things showing up again- to getting test subjects to do the ridiculous research on.

"No, just some research we need to perform." he stated as he left.

Wesker hastily walked the hallways, desperate for some sleep. Upon turning a corner, the blonde encountered a surprising sight; Spencer himself standing there.

"Ah, Albert. So nice to see you. One thing, put that lovely Kendra on the list for Russia, will you?"


End file.
